


In the Stars

by notjustmom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Comfort fic, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluffy Angst, M/M, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 27: “I see you everywhere, in the stars, in the river, to me you're everything that exists; the reality of everything.” ― Virginia Woolf, Night and Daybathtubcopper





	In the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> After another battle... a bit of angsty fluff.

After everything, there was nothing left to say, nothing left to do, but add the bubble bath to the water, light the candles, and turn the lights down low, but not too low.

He walked over to him, and gently touched his hand, and though it was against his nature, patiently waited for him to turn away from the well-lit cityscape that glittered below them. There were words and well-worn phrases that were forming in his head, but he knew at that moment, silence would mean more to the man who finally cleared his throat and turned to face him.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, then carefully took his hand and led him through the darkened rooms, and into the bathroom, where he slowly undressed the man who trembled at his touch, then quickly stripped off the tattered remnants of his own clothing, and found himself shivering as Stephen finally rested his forehead against his chest and sobbed out loud. Tony didn't try to remind him of all that still remained; he understood he was mourning what they had lost. He kissed the dark curls touched with silver, and waited for him to tell him what was needed. Slowly, Stephen turned towards to the tub and watched the steam rise off the water for a moment, before he turned the taps off, eased into the water, then reached his hand out towards him, inviting him in.

He stepped into the tub and sighed heavily, then gingerly lowered himself into the iridescence and into the arms of the man who had saved him once again.

"Thank you, for bringing me home," he whispered into the silence, then closed his eyes as long arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, and he finally allowed himself a full breath as words were whispered into his hair.

"You are everything. Without you, there is no reason, no light, no love, just darkness. You are my home, my heart, my world."

Before, he would have laughed. At the very least, he would have shaken his head in disbelief at such words; but now he understood all too well what he meant, as he lifted a bubble covered hand to his lips and breathed a kiss over the scarred and battered knuckles, then finally let the silent tears fall.


End file.
